Of a Soldier and a Traitor
by EK-chan
Summary: If I fall in love, I want it to be a memorable and once in a lifetime experience . . . and based on this, I knew I should not have fallen in love with you because it would hurt the both of us in the end . . . forgive me for loving you . . . Hisagi X OC fi


**Of a Soldier and a Traitor**

Hey, minna-san! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and it's about Hisagi-kun and my OC. Thanks for reading!

Lily of the Valley

Most men generally give a bouquet of roses when they first take a woman out; Hisagi on the hand, chose to give Reika a Lily of the Valley. Leaning in, he whispers, "Because you complete my life . . . which is what the Lily of the Valley represents . . . "

Fire

Knowing that he cannot fight fire with fire, Hisagi merely grabbed Reika by the waist and kissed her senseless; he then said, "You know you can't go ice-skating when you're pregnant!"

Smile

The first time Hisagi had seen Reika truly smile was when they were by the ocean and she was splashing him non-stop.

Thorns

"Like a rose, I also have thorns. Don't cut yourself, Hisagi-Taichou." Reika winked and said as she turned around. "Come pick me up at seven then."

Betrayal

"What _are_ you doing, Reika?" Hisagi yelled. "You didn't know, I am Aizen's little sister after all, I am betraying you and all of Soul Society. And no, I am not sorry for we shared and I never regretted anything." Reika smiled sadly and left with Gin.

Fear

Even though she left and took his heart, Hisagi had never found himself so scared for anyone when he heard about her battle with Matsumoto Rangiku.

Shell

The first present that Hisagi had given her, beside the Lily of the Valley, was a simple shell necklace to remind her of the first time they had spent together as a couple rather than just Taichou and fukutaichou.

Moon

"Let the moon be our witness, I will always love you and protect you." Hisagi whispered to her as they made love for the first time. What happened afterwards, Reika could not remember clearly but those words would always remain with her as she slept with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Shooting Stars

One night, when Reika was outside and she saw a shooting star, she prayed that this would never end. But wishes never came true, right?

Cooking

Reika had never known how to cook; however, when Hisagi found out, he insisted that he taught her how to. "Otherwise, you would never marry." He winked.

Teddy Bears

Once, during a mission in the real world when the both of them were sent, Reika gaped at a huge Teddy Bear approximately Hisagi's height. On their first month anniversary, Reika found it sitting on her bed with a ribbon. "It wasn't very fun lugging this _thing_ back to Soul Society, you know!"

Lingerie

On her first trip to the real world, she decided to try on this thing called _lingerie_ that Ran-chan always ranted about. She made Hisagi come with her; however, when she walked out of the change room with only a matching bra and panties set and a sheer robe, Hisagi choked on his drink and had blood running out of his nose.

Books

"You pay more attention to your books to me, Shuu-kun" Reika yelled. Hisagi looked up and saw Reika naked, "You have my attention completely" Hisagi smirked and said.

Sleepwear

After looking through his closet, Reika had to ask, "Shuuhei, what do you wear to bed? I can't find anything sleepwear." Hisagi smiled and said, "Nothing, I sleep nude". Reika just stared after him as he left for a shower.

Children

"What about children? How many do you want?" Reika asked after making love one night. "How about a soccer team?" Hisagi grinned. There was a resounding slap after that comment.

Jealousy

Hisagi thought he could never felt jealous of another man until he heard Kira Izuru declare his love for Reika on Valentine's Day.

Snow

After he saw her dancing in the spring with the floating Cherry Blossoms; he thought she could never be more beautiful. However, it wasn't until the winter when he saw her playing in the snow that he took that comment back.

Summer

Hisagi like the summer only because Reika would wear these skirts with easy access and tops that could be removed with ease. However, as they walked down the street, he decided that summer wasn't so good after all because there were about twenty-something set of eyes staring at Reika – some of them even female

Winter

Since Reika's shinigami uniform was not like the average uniform; during the winter, Hisagi would usually drape his captain's robe over her to stop her from freezing to death when going outside even though his own had less clothe than her.

Valentine's Day

"There's this thing called Valentine's Day in the real world, Shuu-kun . . . what is it?" Reika asked. "According to Kurosaki, it is this festival where women give men gifts to show them they love and appreciate them." Hisagi replied as he worked on paperwork. The next morning, he found a box of chocolate, hand-knitted scarf, and a sleeping Reika on his desk.

DDR

During her third trip to the real world for a shopping trip with Ran-chan; Reika discovered a game known as DDR. After Rukia had demonstrated what it was to her, Reika purchased the game and game system and brought it to Soul Society. Hisagi was not pleased as she DDRed in the division with every male's eyes on her.

Birthday

"How do you want us to celebrate your birthday, Shuu-kun?" Reika asked. "I would like you as a present." His teasing reply came.

Birthday Present

On the morning of his birthday, Hisagi was slightly disappointed as Reika did not mention any celebrations or presents. However, when he retired to his quarters after a long day, he was no longer disappointed after seeing a naked Reika chained to the bedpost with a bow on her head on his bed, gesturing to him.

Sex in the Office

"Shuu-kun, I am bored . . . entertain me." Reika whined and pouted. "Go do paperwork or bother Matsumoto . . . Captains have work to do, you know!" Hisagi returned to his paperwork until he felt a presence under his desk, hands undoing his pants, "What ARE you doing?" Needless to say, both Reika and Hisagi did not get anything done that day.

Position

As she was looking through one of those magazines that Rukia brought when Hisagi was trying to finish another boring report, she said coyly "I never knew two people could have sex in that position . . . you must be really flexible to that . . . I doubt even shinigamis at captain level can do this." Hisagi dropped his brush and smirked, "Why don't we find out right now?"

Robe

Ever since Renji barged into their room in the morning without knocking and saw Reika naked; Hisagi brought a red robe for her, insisting that she cover up after waking up – just in case.

Umbrella

During one of their random walks in the rain, Reika tiptoed and kissed him on the lips while he held their umbrella. "Why?" He questioned; "Cuz it's supposed to be romantic . . ." She smiled, "I want to have my first romantic moment with you."

Kiss

Given the impression she generally gives other people; Hisagi thought that her kisses would not be passionate and wild. However, he was glad that he was proven wrong; her kisses were _very_ passionate indeed.

Dance

During the annual Soul Society's Spring Ball, Reika shared her first dance with her captain even though Renji, Hanataro and Kira had all asked her beforehand.

Tango

The tango was the representation of lust and want. However, when Hisagi tangoed with her, Reika felt that the tango no longer represented lust and want; it represented their relationship that was passionate and full of love.

Rumba

The rumba represented romance and love in its truest form, thought Matsumoto as she watched Rei-chan and Hisagi danced away. It looks as if there is no one else there except them in their world.

Waltz

The waltz was the classic of Ballroom dancing; it was supposed to feel make feel alive and happy. However, as Reika waltzed with Hisagi, she realized that the waltz did the opposite; it made her feel sad and dead inside because she realizes that this would soon end as her brother had originally planned.

Apple

"According to Catholicism," Reika read from a scroll, "Adam was banished from the Garden when he chose to take a taste of the forbidden apple." Hisagi smirked and replied, "I would not be banished from Soul Society if I chose to take a taste and a lick of you." Reika blushed and hoped that he would be right.

Ice Cream Cone

Hisagi thought that the sight of Reika naked turns him on the most; however, he was proven wrong when she licked an Ice Cream cone in front of him in the most suggestive manner.

Sakura

If he were to ever compare Reika to a flower; he would choose the Sakura. The Chinese believed it to be the ultimate symbol of femininity; however, if he were to know that the Sakura also represented weakness and fragility to the truest point, he would never have compared her to the Sakura.

World

His world was perfectly normal until Reika barged in to his office, twenty minutes late for their first meeting. However, he never complained and thanked God that she did barged into his life.

Balance

After Aizen's betrayal, Hisagi found it hard to find balance in his life again – it was just work and drink. However, after Reika came into his life, he found balance again – sex, drink, life, and work.

Sake and Pina Colado

When Hisagi handed Reika her first cup of sake, she choked on it and gasped for breath. Hisagi merely laughed and said, "I believed I told you it was very strong"; then he hands her the Pina Colado.

Coffee

Since Reika was not a morning person and was incapable of brewing tea or coffee, the first thing in the morning that Hisagi gives her is a cup of coffee.

Cotton Candy

The first time Reika had cotton candy, it was during a spring festival in the real world with Hisagi. When she attempted to eat it, she had gotten all of it around her mouth, Hisagi licked it away; needless to say, the visit to the spring festival ended much earlier than expected.

Wilting

As she watched the roses that her brother sent to her wilt and wither, Reika cried softly. She thought, "He wants to remind me that all good things, like the relationship between Hisagi and me, will eventually die as well."

Blanket

Ever since they started living together, Hisagi would always wake up to pull the covers over Reika again when she kicked them off childishly.

Necklace

Hisagi disliked how the necklace that Matsumoto purchased for her dangled down Reika's cleavage, drawing attention to them for most male Shinigamis.

Humming

As she hummed a familiar tone when she went shopping with Ran-chan for Nanao's birthday present, she wondered where Reika picked it up from until she realized that Hisagi does that as well.

Sing

Before Hisagi caught Reika singing in the shower one day and complimented her on her voice, Reika had believed that she had the worst singing voice ever. Since then, Reika would always sing if someone asked her to.

Actress

"Like me, my little sister is an excellent actress, she will fool Hisagi into loving her." Aizen said to Gin and Tousen. However, Reika soon found out that she was no longer acting her feelings for Hisagi.

Ponytail

Since Reika can't stand the summer heat, she always ties her hair up in the summer. When Hisagi saw her, his first action was to pull the ponytail apart, "I don't like it." He frowned. Ever since then, Reika has never had her hair up again.

Uniform

Reika never played by the rules nor worn the Shinigami uniform properly. Her uniform consisted of shorts hidden beneath a ankle – length skirt that had several slits to allow swift movement while being modest with a short-sleeved top that showed a slight amount of cleavage and ended slightly above her bellybutton. Her captain never complained about it until he caught his fourth seat officer eyeing Reika with lust in his eyes.

Time

Reika had always thought that her stay at Soul Society won't be long; however, after starting a relationship with Hisagi, she wanted time to freeze for them.

Darkness

Surprisingly, Reika was scared of the dark, so she always kept a light on when she slept. However, when she started living with Hisagi, she no longer found a need to; after all, her light in life was sleeping beside her.


End file.
